Un génie diabolique
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Qui de Gokudera ou Yamamoto est le plus digne de devenir le bras droit de Tsuna? Quand un test de courage tourne au cauchemard, qui viendra aider notre parrain préféré? OS Yaoi K 6927 Mukuro/Tsuna


**Titre** : Un génie diabolique

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing **: 6927

**Résumé **: Qui de Gokudera ou de Yamamoto est le plus digne de devenir le bras droit de Tsuna? Quand un test de courage tourne au cauchemard pour notre parrain préféré, il n'y a personne pour le sauver! À moins que...

**Disclaimer** : Le personnages de Reborn! appartiennent à Akira Amano.

_*Les pensées de Tsuna sont en italique*_

**Un génie diabolique**

«_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser embarquer là-dedans?!_» pensait Tsuna alors qu'il tournait pour la quatrième fois à l'angle du même couloir. «_En plus, je me suis perdu_.»

Il repensa à son après-midi et se dit que ça aurait pu être pire.

_**Flashback**_

Alors qu'il montait les dernières marches qui le mèneraient au toit, Tsuna entendit les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il poussa la porte et il trouva Gokudera et Yamamoto en plein débat.

«-Je te dis que je suis bien plus apte à être le bras droit que toi, crétin.

-Vraiment très drôle ce jeu de mafia. Mais si un de nous deux doit être le bras droit de Tsuna, se sera moi car je n'ai peur de rien!»

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Tsuna qui était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte et, d'une même voix, ils demandèrent :

«-Alors, qui est le plus courageux selon toi?»

Le jeune parrain regarda successivement ses deux amis. Comment faire plaisir à un sans blesser l'autre?

«-En fait, vous voyez… je crois que… Tenta d'expliquer Tsuna.

-Le dixième du nom a raison! On doit faire une épreuve de courage!

-Pour une fois Gokudera, je trouve que tu as une très bonne idée.

-Ce soir à minuit, au lycée.

-Marché conclu.»

Et avant que Tsuna ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils étaient déjà partis.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Non, décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce couloir sombre du lycée. Il ne pouvait abandonner ses lieutenants au cas où Hibari rôderait. En plus, il avait été désigné juge.

Il avança prudemment en regardant derrière lui. Il avait toujours eu peur du noir et, comble de malheur, ils avaient fini par se séparer pour «mieux impressionner le juge».

Alors qu'il tournait à nouveau au même coin, il fonça dans un obstacle.

«-Aïe! Ça fait mal!

-Go-Gokudera? C'est toi?

-Dixième du nom? Je croyais vous avoir perdu!»

Tsuna en aurait pleuré de joie! C'est qu'il commençait à avoir peur, tout seul!

Soudain, Gokudera releva brusquement la tête. On entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur. L'argenté tira alors son parrain dans la première salle de classe à sa portée.

«-Pourquoi on se cache?

-Parce que c'est peut-être un garde ou même Hibari, si on n'a pas de chance.»

Puis, il se tourna vers Tsuna. La lune filtrait par la fenêtre et venait éclairer faiblement le visage angoissé du Dixième. Gokudera rougit en se disant qu'il était vraiment mignon avec cet air apeuré sur le visage. Ni une ni deux, il se pencha et embrassa son boss.

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, Tsuna commença à paniquer. Il repoussa brutalement son bras droit et il courut aussi vite qu'il le put hors de la classe. Il se rua dans le couloir et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?! Pourquoi il a fait ça?! Il doit être malade. Oui, c'est ça. Il a attrapé une maladie lors de son dernier voyage en Italie_.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rencontra Yamamoto à l'angle d'un couloir. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Tsuna arriver vers lui.

«-Dis, t'aurais pas vu Gokudera? On s'est perdu en te cherchant!

-Il…Il... »Mais Tsuna n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Il finit par reprendre son calme et raconta à Yamamoto ce que Gokudera avait fait.

«-Je crois qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre. Termina-t-il.

-En fait, tu sais, je l'envie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à combien de personne tu fais de l'effet Tsuna.»

Yamamoto s'était rapproché et avait soufflé ces dernières paroles à l'oreille du jeune parrain avant de la mordiller tendrement ce qui fit frémir Tsuna. Il regarda son lieutenant avec des yeux ronds et il reprit sa course, sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il le suivait.

«_Pas Yamamoto aussi! Ce doit être un virus très contagieux!_»

Il finit par entrer dans sa classe d'histoire et il verrouilla la porte.

«-De qui t'enfuis-tu comme ça, Sawada?»

Tsuna faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il se retourna et vit que Ryohei était assit sur une des tables.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Nii-san?

-Kyoko était inquiète après vous avoir entendu sur le toit ce matin. Elle m'a demandé de vous surveiller. Ce que j'ai fait.»

Le brun se retourna et posa sa tête contre le mur. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient flashé sur lui. Que fallait-il faire? Les amener voir un médecin? Leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça marche?

Alors qu'il pensait aux derniers événements de la soirée, il ne vit pas Ryohei qui s'était approché. Il s'en rendit compte seulement quand les deux bras du boxeur lui entourèrent la taille.

«-Ni-Nii-san?

-Oui mon petit Tsuna?»

«_Tiens, plus de Sawada?_»

Le parrain se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit la langue de son ami parcourir son cou. Il se raidit mais il ne pu hurler. Ryohei avait glissé ses doigts dans sa bouche. Le pauvre garçon était désespéré. Pourquoi la moitié de ses gardiens devaient être de l'autre bord et, en plus, l'aimer lui!?

Alors qu'il croyait son heure venue, la porte explosa et il sentit le poids que faisait Ryohei dans son dos disparaître. Il se retourna et vit Dino qui se tenait devant le boxeur, ce dernier étant allongé par terre, inconscient.

«-J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois! Reborn m'a appelé. » Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Tsuna.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se réfugièrent sur le toit. Tsuna se retourna vers Dino pour le remercier.

«-Merci Dino! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais…»

Il s'arrêta car il remarqua que le regard de Dino avait changé. Ce n'était plus le regard bienveillant qu'un grand frère aurait pour son petit frère. Non. C'était plus comme… celui de… Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei un peu plus tôt.

Au moment même où il faisait cette constatation, le parrain des Cavallone sauta sur lui. Heureusement pour Tsuna, il n'y avait pas de garde du corps de Dino dans les parages et il dérapa dans son élan pour finir allongé de tout son long sur le sol. Le parrain des Vongola en profita pour fuir par les escaliers.

**XoX**

Il en était maintenant certain. C'était un mauvais rêve! Comment ils avaient tous pu tomber amoureux de lui?! Il entra dans les toilettes pour se cacher et attendre le matin. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'Hibari serait là à l'attendre. Le chef du comité de discipline était nonchalamment appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il souriait mais pas sadiquement. Enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu. C'était Hibari après tout. Mais il y avait autre chose. Comme… un éclat lubrique? Tsuna déglutit faiblement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à Hibari. Et pourtant, il se retourna vers la porte dans l'intention de fuir. Trop tard. Hibari se tenait devant lui, bloquant la sortie.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, le jeune parrain se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, un tonfa sous la gorge.

«-Maintenant, tu vas me laisser te mordre à mort. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve!»

«_Pas lui aussi!_» Pensa désespérément Tsuna.

Kyoya se pencha et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son boss. La victime ferma les yeux ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêcha pas la douleur de le rejoindre lorsque son gardien du nuage lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, la pièce explosa. L'explosion souffla Hibari qui percuta un mur. Il en perdit connaissance. À travers la fumée épaisse, Tsuna pu distinguer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une petite vache sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

«Mais qui es-tu, je suis Lambo! Mais qui suis-je, tu es Lambo!»

«_Lambo! Enfin un qui ne peut pas tomber amoureux de moi! À cinq ans, on ne sait même pas ce que c'est, l'amour!_»

Il jeta un regard à Hibari et il se dépêcha de ramasser Lambo avant que l'autre ne se réveille. Il finit par trouver une salle de classe vide. Il déposa le gamin par terre et il se mit à le questionner.

«Lambo! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lycée au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Je te réponds seulement si tu me donnes des bonbons!

-Mais je n'ai pas de bonbons avec moi!

-Tsuna est méchant! Bouhouhou!»

Sur ce, il sortit le bazooka des dix ans de sa coupe affro et il sauta dedans. Une détonation plus tard, le Lambo des dix ans se tenait devant lui. Tsuna ne su pas pourquoi, mais il eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme de fait, Lambo adulte se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire charmeur et il dit d'une voix aguicheuse :

«Tu sais, je n'ai que cinq minutes. Mais c'est fou tout ce qui peut se passer d'intéressant en cinq minutes.»

Tsuna se tourna et, pour la énième fois de la soirée, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçu au loin la foule de ses amis qui le cherchait. Gokudera le vit et s'écria :

«-Il est là!»

Et tous partir à sa poursuite. Tsuna n'avais jamais été doué en sport et les autres le rattrapaient. Il sentit même quelqu'un lui arracher son chandail mais il continua de courir. Il tourna dans un couloir adjacent et il reprit sa course, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Au dernier moment, il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras et qu'on le tirait dans une salle de classe. Son sauveur ferma la porte rapidement et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Le jeune parrain entendit ses amis passer de l'autre côté de la porte. La pression de la main sur sa bouche se dissipa et il se retourna, prêt à remercier celui qui l'avait sauvé mais il faillit avoir une attaque. Rokudo Mukuro se tenait devant lui!

«-Tu… Je croyais que les vendicares t'avaient attrapé!

-Il faut croire que je me suis échappé… Soupira l'illusionniste.

-Tu m'as sauvé! Mais, où est Chrome?

-Elle dort chez elle. Personne ne sait que je me suis évadé. J'ai pressenti que mon «boss» avait besoin de moi. Tu es dans un état épouvantable!»

Le jeune parrain réalisa alors que du sang gouttait de sa lèvre inférieure et que son t-shirt pendait mollement sur ses épaules, à moitié déchiré.

Mukuro s'agenouilla et baisa la main de Tsuna qui vira rouge comme une écrevisse.

«-Alors, jeune parrain, si tu me racontais ce qui t'arrive?»

Le dit parrain se lança alors dans le récit de sa soirée. Lorsqu'il eu finit son histoire, Mukuro avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«D'après moi, ils sont tous malade. J'espère qu'ils vont aller mieux demain! Je suis sûr que le père de Yamamoto s'inquiéterait ainsi que la sœur de Gokudera! Et que dire de Kyoko-chan…»

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car les lèvres de son gardien de la brume venaient de se poser doucement sur les siennes.

Quand le plus vieux se recula, Tsuna était toujours sous le choc et ses joue avaient repris leur couleur cramoisi. L'illusionniste soupira et il lâcha nonchalamment :

«-Désolé, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de te faire taire. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Pourquoi tu te soucis toujours autant des autres? Je veux dire, oui ce sont tes amis et ta famille. Mais ils sont grands et ils peuvent s'occuper d'eux tout seul! Tu ne penses jamais à toi! Pense à ceci : qu'est-ce que Tsuna veut? Pas le parrain ou l'ami, juste toi.»

Le jeune parrain réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant? Il avait bien une petite idée…

Puis, sans prévenir, il sauta au cou de son gardien et l'embrassa d'un baiser timide qui devint bien plus passionné lorsque Mukuro y participa. Tsuna ne remarqua jamais le petit sourire de victoire qui ornait les lèvres de l'illusionniste.

Quelque part dans un couloir, le groupe d'amis de Tsuna se transforma en fumée violette…

**XoX**

Dans le sous-sol de l'école…

«-Dites, les gars, faudrait pas essayer de se détacher? Demanda un Yamamoto ficelé comme un saucisson.

-Si tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là, je t'écoute! Répondit Dino, tout aussi bien attaché.

-Enfoiré de Rokudo Mukuro! Il m'a eu par derrière! Dire que je ne sais même pas si le Dixième du nom va bien! Hurla Gokudera.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici! Alors ferme-la tête de poulpe! S'écria Ryohei.

-Je veux des bonbons! Pleurnicha Lambo.

-Fermez-la! Ou sinon, je vous mords à mort! Grogna Hibari.

- Avec tout ça, on n'a même pas pu faire notre test de courage. Soupira Yamamoto.»

Décidément, Rokudo Mukuro est un génie… un génie diabolique.

**XoX**

_Une nouvelle histoire pour peupler le fandom XD_

_Je ne sais pas si ce couple fait beaucoup de fans, mais j'imagine bien Tsuna avec tout le monde alors... Peu importe le pairing!_

_Si vous avez des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, n'hésiter pas à me laisser une review!_

_P.S. Venez visiter mon blog. L'adresse se trouve dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez mes fanfics, mes dessins et mes Amvs. Tout ça made by me!_

_À plus!_


End file.
